A Jar of Jam?
by ayetenshi
Summary: Four years later, Ikuto and Amu are both happily married with two twins. It's Mother's Day and Amu decides to surprise her husband with something feisty. Little do they know that the twins are peeking in through a keyhole and trying to work out what both their parents are doing under those bed covers. Amuto! Read and review :-) ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Ah, hello again everyone. Nearly time for my semi-hiatus due to exams but today's Mother's Day~! Decided to dedicate this story to my mum. She's been so supportive of me writing my Fanfiction and always gives me time out each day to update you guys with new chapters. Ahaha ;) She even fan girls when I get a new review or hit a new number of views. Love ya, mum~! This year, my family is gonna take my mum out to eat lololol! Usually, we just buy her some perfume and stuff but I guess this year's different. Anyways, here's an AmuxIkuto Mother's Day one-shot. Enjoy enjoy!**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" chanted Amiko as she energetically jumped on her parents' bed. Amu crawled out from under the covers of the multiple white blankets to come face to face with her 3 year old daughter.

"Amiko, why're you up so early?" muttered Amu as she rubbed her eyes. The curtains had been drawn and the sunlight was attacking her. Ikuto started to stir up next to her. He too sat up and was lying next to Amu on their king-sized four poster bed. The bed was too big for both of them but they decided to purchase it since it would be nice to sleep on such an outstretched space.

"Mommy! You don't remember? It's Mother's Day today! It's your day today!" cried Amiko as she sat in her mother's lap with her face in her hands. Amu turned her head to face Ikuto with a confused and puzzled look. They both had totally forgotten about the special day.

"Oh honey, we do remember! Our memory just 'forgot' a bit because we had just woken up," lied Amu. Next to her, Ikuto had to bury his face in the blankets to stop himself from laughing. After the laughter in him had died down a little, he uncovered his face and stared back at his wife and his daughter who were busy chattering on about the day's plans.

Four years ago, Ikuto had proposed to Amu right when she had just graduated university. Even though they were both young, they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Both their parents gave their blessings and the small garden wedding was held at Ikuto's house, no, mansion. A few months later, Amu announced that she was pregnant. Ikuto, of course, was happy that their small family was quickly expanding. He was by Amu the whole way which resulted in a safe birth to two twins, one boy and one girl. Amu came up with the name for the girl while Ikuto named the boy. The twins' names turned out to be Amiko and Ikura.

Right on cue, Amu and Ikuto noticed Ikura strolling into the bedroom with his bunny plushie in one hand and his small blanket in the other. The kid was clearly still half-asleep and just came in to witness the company of both his parents. Ikuto stretched out both his arms to welcome the 3 year old munchkin. Ikura crawled up the bed and leapt into his father's arms, cuddling into Ikuto's chest and softly closing his eyes. Ikuto cradled Ikura in his arms, rocking back and forth to let the kid continue his sleep. Amiko was still hyper as ever and was also showing small signs of drowsiness. Ikuto and Amu decided to carry both toddlers back to their room.

Amu cradled Amiko back to the bedroom, with Ikuto and Ikura trailing behind her. The twins' bedroom was divided into two. One side was pink while the other side was blue. Amu placed Amiko into her white cot while Ikuto laid Ikura in his mahogany-colored bassinet. After completing their deed, the couple stood at the door way. Ikuto was leaned against the doorframe, hugging Amu in his arms. Her bubblegum pink hair was tickling the bottom of his chin as he dug his chin into the top of her head. The smell of her strawberry shampoo wafted into Ikuto's nose, making him sigh. His wife really could still impress him every single day.

"Hey, let's go back to our bedroom," wavered Amu as she crawled out of Ikuto's arms. Ikuto nodded and placed his arm over her shoulder. The young couple walked down the quiet hallway back to their bedroom. Amu was the first to jump into the bed and hide under the covers, waiting for Ikuto to return. Ikuto smirked before creeping up behind her under the blankets and tickling her.

"Hey!" shrieked Amu as she laughed and giggled.

"Hm?" cooed Ikuto as he hugged his wife of 4 years in his arms. She turned around to face his chest and stretched her arms around his toned body. Even though Ikuto was regularly busy with work, he still made time to go to the gym to work out his body. Amu was always surprised by that but just thought he worked out as a way to relieve stress. She truly didn't know the answer behind that.

"I love you, Amu," confessed Ikuto. He had slowly developed a habit of telling her that every single day. Ikuto didn't know it but whenever he said those words to Amu, she still had tingles up her spine. She was hoping that they'd stop when they both started dating during high school but she still felt that lovely feeling crawling up her back.

Amu placed a small peck on Ikuto's lips then collapsed on the bed, pulling him down with her.

"Feisty now, aren't you?" asked Ikuto while smirking, before plunging a passionate kiss onto his wife's lips.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Amiko, while trying to get a better view of the interior of the room through the keyhole.

"I don't know! Maybe he's helping her open a jar of jam," muttered Ikura through gritted teeth. His twin sister was being a push-over by hogging the keyhole, leaving him with no sight of the room.

"No way! I don't think opening a jar of jam would make a bed bounce like that!"

Ikura and Amiko debated outside of their parents' bedroom door. Both twin kids were clearly unaware of what was happening inside that room.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: LOL, dirty thoughts ahahas ;) Review, favourite, follow **


End file.
